


For the Lovers of Literature and French Cuisine

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Some texting but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alexander Hamilton absolutely hated waiting, but some things were just worth waiting for. For example, the new interactive literature museum in New York was worth waiting forever in line for.(The tags are almost a better summary, I'm sorry, but I have been dying to post this fic)





	For the Lovers of Literature and French Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prequel to Hanging Fire Escape, I hope you all enjoy

Alexander Hamilton absolutely hated waiting, but some things were just worth waiting for. For example, the new interactive literature museum in New York was worth waiting forever in line for. He stood towards the back of corner turning line with a copy Macbeth in his hands to read as he waited. It was only seven in the morning and a lot of people had come up and when faced with the line decided to come back another day.

 

“Do we have to come today?”

 

“Yes, Thomas, I have told you, they said they're giving away a special edition of the book, ‘He Is My Name’ and I want it.”

 

The other person let out a sigh- Thomas, that's what the other man called him, “Alright, Jemmy.”

 

Alexander smiled to himself with his nose pressed to the book, he wished he had someone to go with him, but John was preoccupied with Hercules and Lafayette for the day and Burr won't go anywhere with him unless it involved getting drinks or work.

 

He flipped through pages, but Macbeth just wasn't captivating him in that moment, it was hot and he was bored, but didn't feel comfortable to strike up a conversation with strangers. Luckily for Hamilton, he didn't have to.

 

“Excuse me?” The man from behind him lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

 

Alexander turned around and raised an eyebrow, “yes?”

 

“I couldn't help but noticing is that one of the special edition annotations Macbeth’s? The newly released and distributed back in April with limited quantity as prizes from a radio show, I mean.”

 

Alexander grinned proudly, “yes! This is one of the copies they had with the regular backing though, I've left the one with room for personal notes home.”

 

“I see,” the man said and then his eyes went wide, “wait you have two?!”

 

Again Alexander nodded proudly, “my friend wanted to surprise me, so he and his boyfriends tried to win a copy in case I didn't. It was awesome to get two.”

 

“That is awesome,” the man confirmed, “I didn't get one of the copies of Macbeth from them, but I did get ‘The Secret Garden’ don't get me wrong, it is alright, but…”

 

Hamilton's jaw dropped, “I wanted it so bad!”

 

“It looks like you both got what each other wanted,” Thomas noted dismissively.

 

“Hm…” the man had striking look in his eye as he rummaged through his satchel and pulled out the book he had spoken about, “might I propose an idea?”

 

“Yes?” Hamilton asked, his hopes beginning rise.

 

“Perhaps a trade?”

 

“Deal!” Alexander handed him the book as he took, ‘The Secret Garden.’ 

“This is so awesome, thank you!”

 

“Thank you,” The man stared at him for a moment before sticking out his hand, “Madison. James Madison.”

 

Alexander returned the handshake, “Alexander Hamilton.”

 

“Thomas Jefferson...not that either of you book nerds care,” the southern drawl was extended in his voice as he laughed.

 

“He's just upset I dragged him here,” James said rolling his eyes, “If this was a line for some French fashion show or something, he'd be all for it.”

 

Alex laughed, “sounds like my friend Lafayette, he's a big softy for anything French.”

 

“Hm… is he actually from France by chance and studying here?”

 

“Yes, actually…” Alexander looked skeptical.

 

“Thomas, don't you have a friend named-”

 

“Technically, his name is Gilbert and then a ton of other names, finally ending with Lafayette,” Thomas explained.

 

Alexander frowned and dug through his bag and took out his phone and pulled up a picture he had of Lafayette standing in front of statue with John and Hercules after going out drinking the prior week.

 

“That is…” Thomas looked at the image, “actually the same man!”

 

Alexander let out a laugh, “talk about a small world.”

 

“Quite,” Thomas nodded.

 

They stood quietly for a moment.

 

“Alexander, have you read ‘He is My Name’ yet? I hear it's amazing, but I haven't gotten to read it yet.”

 

“It's actually one of the most incredible books of this century…” He paused, “in my opinion.”

 

“Yes? I must read it then, I just hope they don't run out of copies,” James sighed.

 

Alexander was always desperate to make new friends who shared his interest in literature so, naturally he continued to speak without thinking, “if they run out you can have one of mine. I have two copies of that too, both signed by the author. I am only here today because I would like to get the limited edition version only released here as well.”

 

“Are the two you have now courtesy of your friend again?”

 

“He's a good friend.”

 

“Sounds like it,” James smiled, “thank you.”

 

“It's no problem, anything for a fellow literature lover… Oh! The line is moving.”

 

They talked about other books, as they stood in line for another hour until finally Alexander got the notification on Twitter.

 

“We are now out of special editions of HIMN. Sorry any inconvenience.”

 

Both James and Alexander both looked beyond done and a little on the heartbroken side at seeing the tweet. Thomas didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend, and his new friend was nice, also kind of cute, which Thomas had no shame in thinking since James had talked about his butt when they first walked up to the line.

 

“I will be right back,” he said walking out of line and around back to the other side of the museum.

 

“Wonder where he is going,” James mused aloud.

 

“Maybe to scream? Didn't you say the only reason you were staying in line was to get the book?”

 

“Yeah,” James laughed at the idea of his boyfriend yelling over waiting in line, “oh there he is, looks like he's going to the car. Maybe he is finally fed up after all,” James laughed even more now.

 

“I doubt he'd get fed up with you- I mean he has lasted this long, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

James looked down at his phone, it vibrated and showed he had a new message.

 

Thomas:  _ I have a surprise for you in the car, are you both staying in line still? _

 

James:  _ Um….I kinda wanna stay with him a little longer (if you don’t mind) but it is really hot _

 

Thomas:  _ Keep it up and I'll get jealous _

 

James:  _ you like him too _

 

Thomas:  _ Wanna ask him to lunch then? Get to know him a little more maybe? _

 

James:  _ YES _

 

James:  _ Do you think he might be poly? Your friend Laf is, right? _

 

Thomas:  _ Just because his friends are that doesn't mean he is _

 

James:  _ No, but maybe it raises the chances? _

 

Thomas:  _ Okay, whatever you say...just ask him, I'm hungry _ .

 

James smiled at his phone and then looked up at Alex, “I don't suppose you're ready to leave? Now that the book is sold out, I mean.”

Hamilton rubbed the back of his head, “honestly, I just didn't want to leave you in line. Plus I like talking, to you...well to you and in general I guess.”

 

James grinned, “we can go get lunch then, if that's alright, then come back when this place isn't as crowded another day?”

 

“That sounds great! Plus it gives me more time with everything when people aren't pushing and shoving to get around.”

 

“Exactly,” James pointed in the direction of Thomas’ car, “shall we?”

 

“Right, lead the way,” Alex followed him and texted his friends as they walked back to the parking lot.

 

A.Ham:  _ EMERGENCY _

 

John Laurens:  _ WHAT IS IT?? _

 

Hercules:  _ You okay? _

 

Gilbert “Name Too Long” Lafayette:  _ Alex? _

 

A.Ham:  _ Going to lunch with two hot men _

 

John Laurens:  _ what is the problem?? _

 

A.Ham:  _ They're dating and stuff, and I kinda think this is like a date but I am too scared to ask _

 

Hercules: _ I swore you were supposed to be at a museum.  _

 

A.Ham:  _ they ran out of the book me and James wanted _

 

A.Ham:  _ Oh, Laf, do you know a Thomas Jefferson? _

 

Gilbert “Name Too Long” Lafayette:  _ Thomas? He and I are very good friends, we are going to have lunch together next week. Why? _

 

A.Ham:  _ he's one of the hot guys _

 

Gilbert “Name Too Long” Lafayette:  _ Oh okay. You don't know if it is a date? I will find out for you. _

 

A.Ham:  _ NO that will make it obvious _

 

John Laurens:  _ He is already on the phone, sorry Alex. _

 

A.Ham:  _ what did he say??? _

 

John Laurens:  _ They are talking about a french cafe  _

 

Hercules:  _ He never stays on topic when he makes phone calls. Never. I asked him to call John and ask him to pick up milk, John came home with a ton of other stuff but not even a half gallon of milk because Laf never mentioned it _

 

A.Ham:  _ lollol _

 

Gilbert “Name Too Long” Lafayette:  _ @Hercules I can stay on topic. @A.Ham they both like you and would like to get to know you better, it's definitely a date. _

 

A.Ham:  _ Gonna pass out. _

 

John Laurens:  _ You got this!!! Go get those hot men! _

 

Gilbert “Name Too Long” Lafayette:  _ NO TALKING ABOUT POLITICS ON THE FIRST DATE _

 

_ A.Ham: Why not???? _

 

Gilbert “Name Too Long” Lafayette:  _ Just don't. _

 

Hercules: And  _ stop talking to us and talk to one of your potential new boyfriends _

 

_ A.Ham is blocked from sending messages to this group chat for three hours. _

 

Alex frowned at being blocked but shook it off, “so, I forgot to ask if you and your boyfriend lived around here, I noticed you both kinda had southern accents is all,” Alexander said trying to make conversation.

“We're both from Virginia, but studying at Columbia University for our final two years, we used to attend William and Mary, but I wanted a few courses in philosophy offered here and Thomas wanted an accelerated law degree.”

 

“Cool! I might have classes with him then, well I'm practically bound to, I'm taking the accelerated course in law too.”

 

“Really now? Then you two should get to know each other better, having a friend in same class can help a lot,” James smiled, “me and Thomas used to stay up and study for finals together all the time.’

 

“I used to do that with my friend John when we had core classes together, it was a lot of fun, but date night with Laf and Herc is what he tends to do with his Saturday nights now.”

 

“Have you found a new study buddy yet?” James asked as they reached the car, opening the door for Alexander to sit in the back.

 

“Uh...no, I tried but, my friend Burr prefers to study alone and then I don't have anyone else,’ he paused, “oh, there's the Schuyler sisters, but Angelica is studying in London right now and Peggy and Eliza are in upstate New York.”

 

“The world gets smaller,” Thomas remarked, “I met Angelica Schuyler while in France.”

 

“Really? She's great isn't she? She can be a bit frightening, but really…”

 

“Yes, she is,” Thomas turned onto the highway and James let out a groan.

 

“Thomas it's time for an intervention, you are obsessed with French food.”

 

“It is worth obsessing over Jemmy dear,” Thomas laughed, “Alexander, you know Lafayette, so you have have had French food, it is the best isn't it?”

 

“If he has ever had Virginian ham he'd agree with me, you blow things out of proportion.”

 

“I really like this pastry puff with ice cream I had before… I don't remember what it is called though,” he admitted, “Laf made it once.”

 

“I think I might know what you're talking about,” Thomas said turning into the driveway of a diner, “they have it here if I remember correctly.”

 

“Really?” Alex could already feel the twist in his tummy demanding those delicious treats.

 

They went inside and the hostess immediately recognized Thomas and James, and gave a friendly smile to Alexander as he looked around the diner in awe, having to be gently tugged away from the dessert display.

 

“This place is a freaking food paradise!” he declared as he received the menu

 

Thomas smirked, “look at that, I have someone to go eat French food with me and you've got enough people to start a private book club- of two.”

 

“Thomas,” James began to indignantly, at his boyfriend's teasing, but upon hearing a small sound, “sounds like fun,” from Alex and let it go.

 

“See?” Thomas laughed as they ordered their meals.

The conversation remained rather neutral, despite his curiosity, Alexander didn't bring up politics, but did talk about his love of debate. To which Thomas promised to debate with him sometime and and assured him it would be worth his while. James rolled his eyes at both of them.

 

When it came time for dessert Thomas ordered the ice cream balls and much to Alex’s delight they tasted a lot like Lafayette’s.

 

“These are like the best things ever!” he was torn between inhaling them and savoring them, so he kind of did both, taking large bites, but savoring it in his mouth.

 

Thomas smiled at him, “glad to see someone appreciates culinary delights. You have cream on your face, by the way.”

 

Alexander quickly tried to wipe it off with a napkin, but it smeared causing the two Virginians to let out small laughs.

James quickly took another clean napkin and rubbed it away.

 

“There,” he said finishing.

 

“Thanks,” Alexander blushed.

 

A short time after that the bill came, Alexander hesitantly tried to take it to calculate how much he owed, but Thomas stopped him.

 

“It's on me.”

 

“Are you sure? This place is expensive for a cafe,” Alex remarked.

 

“What? And let you pay for the first date? I don't think so,” The Virginian flashed him a smile before putting his card with the bill and handing it off.

 

“Date?” He questioned, that was the first time any of them had called it that. James looked surprised at the word as well.

 

“Well, when Lafayette called me, I figured it was agreed to be a date, I mean after all, he told you it was, right?”

 

Alex blushed and looked down, “y- yes.”

 

“Okay, then.”

 

Alexander kept his fingers digging into his arm to keep himself from jumping out of his seat with happiness.

 

They went back to the car and James sat in the back with their date as the younger man told Thomas where his apartment was.

 

“That's not too far from ours actually, only about… six or seven blocks, maybe,” Thomas thought aloud.

 

“Cool.”

 

“So, what do you think about next Monday for the museum, it shouldn't be as crowded since a lot of the summer camps are just starting,” James suggested.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good, I'm free then, so it works out perfectly.”

 

“I know the perfect new French-”

 

“No!” James stopped his boyfriend before he could even suggest it.

 

“Fine, Alexander how about a homemade meal at our place? You can tell James then how much better my taste palette is compared to his.”

 

“Thomas, please don't forget we live together and I will suffocate you in your sleep.”

 

“Darlin’, I do believe that's a threat I just heard.”

 

“Do you see what I deal with?” James said with mock annoyance.

 

“I was the one who was just threatened.”

 

“You're such a drama queen-”

 

“You're both really funny.”

 

“Glad to hear you are entertained,” James smirked as the entered closer to the city. Skyscrapers slowly but surely beginning to tower over them, traffic was of course bumper to bumper as well.

 

“Oh, there's my building, it's a block up ” Alex said pointing to one of the older brick buildings, “you can drop me off here…. It's easier for stopping since it's technically a loading area and we're stopped in traffic anyways.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, it's fine,” Alex said slowly opening his door, before Alex could get out James pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“See you Monday.”

 

With a sort of lopsided smile Alex nodded, “y- yeah, I- I'll call you!” he said darting back to the sidewalk as traffic began to move, waving as he watched the car continue with the flow.

  
“Shit, we didn't exchange numbers,” he realized before whipping his phone out to text Lafayette. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated
> 
> My tumblr! I'm still new to it, but I'll follow back and take requests
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/slytherinvulcan221b


End file.
